1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method for processing an image thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus which performs a plurality of signal processing on image data, and an image processing method thereof
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order for a viewer to view an image, an image processing apparatus performs a plurality of signal processing (for example, decoding, scaling, frame rate control, timing control, and conversion into 3D images etc.) on image data. Herein, the plurality of signal processing is performed through each block, and each signal processing block is equipped with an additional image transmission unit for transmitting image data.
Hereinbelow is an explanation on a conventional image processing apparatus with reference to FIG. 1. The conventional image processing apparatus 100 adjusts an image size of image data received through a scaler 111, and stores the adjusted image data in a memory 112. In addition, the conventional image processing apparatus 100 converts the image data into low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) through an image transmitter 113 as illustrated in FIG. 2, and transmits it to an image processor 120.
In addition, the image processing apparatus 100 extracts image data from LVDS through an image data extractor 121 and stores t he image data in a memory 122, and performs image processing (for example, Frame Rate Control, Timing Control etc.) on the image data stored in the memory 122 through the image processor 123. In addition, the image processing apparatus 100 outputs the signal processed image data through an image outputter 130.
However, in such a conventional image processing apparatus 100, as image data is converted into LVDS and then transmitted through the image transmitter 113, the image processing apparatus is left with increased amount of data to process due to unnecessary information (for example, Blanking information illustrated in FIG. 2) other than actually needed image data.
Furthermore, since the image data needs to be converted into LVDS for image data transmission, problems such as a delay, increase of CPU resources, and timing error may occur during the image processing procedure.